Drabble The Arrogance and The Nightmare
by Hasegawa
Summary: drabbles about of course Russia X China. Pairings: RoChu. Warning: Short.


DRABBLE TIME~!

I am stuck. I am stuck. I am Suck. I am SUCK....

Disclaimer: Characters belong To Hetalia AXIS POWER.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Arrogance. **

It was the pride that attracted Russia to the oldest nation. The pride that lingered in the golden orbs even after the so-called immortal fell to the ground; defiled by every powerful nation at that time. His torn clothes were everywhere; naked body filled with scars, wounds and liquid. His hair were scattered all around his face; framing the beauty with a sad proof of defeat. His tears were there, peeking behind a stubborn gold orbs, but yet never fallen. He refused to call his own defeat even though he had nothing more to lose, nothing left and tainted into his very core.

_I am China, aru, the oldest and immortal; I am older than all of you and this humiliation is nothing! I will get my revenge aru!… for sure. _

The words slipped into Russia's childish heart. China looked like a pinned butterfly; yet he refused to die and accepted the needles in consciousness. What was left? For Russia, it would be easier if China broke down, so he could take everything and China would be Russia… they would be one.

Initially it wasn't what he thought. He was just interested in the land as everybody else was making so much fuss about it. England with his opium; France and Germany with their troops; Japan with his massacre. Almost every major nation he knew was aiming their sight at China. And when he looked closely, Russia could understand, but alas, just a bit.

China was a pretty nation, yes. He is rich, he is graceful, and he is beautiful. But that's standard. Lithuania was also beautiful; his Belarus was strong and graceful, and Russia himself was rich. It wasn't much of a deal. Then out of curiosity he joined the bullying team, who in that time, was so occupied in tearing China's undergarment and humiliate him.

The pride, that arrogance, the will and proof that China wouldn't be the same; he just wouldn't perish under any stress. He would come back from every downfall. Hell yes, if he could own such a powerful long lasting battery, Russia would be the best nation ever.

Maybe, yes, maybe.

**The Nightmare **

He knew this would be over someday. It should. Every nightmare would end somewhere. He just needed to hang on until the nightmare passed; until he regained what was his actual prowess, and then, he would revenge everything they had done to him.

He couldn't bother to look at himself. Too pitiful; it would do no good to his self esteem. He knew he was humiliated to the deepest of the hole; he was the lowest of the low. They reduced him into something called a powerless weak stupid ugly rapeable dirty little slut. He would close his eyes and imagined he was still the red immortal who sat on the highest throne.

When they thrust in; he would bit his lips tight. No moan, no feeling, no sound, he wasn't there. It wasn't him. It wasn't his time. It was just a nightmare.

He peeked through his eyelids. Everybody looked like they were having the time of their life. Yes; when one could sleep with your beauty elderly and not get caught for that? All but one, who seemed to be more fascinated in looking straight on his eyes. Purple orbs.

The purple orbs looked at him; in fact they were penetrating him deeper than other who literally penetrated him with their filthy-stupid-just for show-body member. The purple orbs realized he was being stared at, and he smiled.

The purple orbs closed into two smiling lines.

_I like you, da. Be one with me? _

He melted to the ground; the childishness was something he had yarned for. His family was grown up, leaving their nest, even attacked him back (i.e. Japan). The purple orbs possessed an innocent he wanted to keep from the world.

He was a mother; and a good one—China thought so—so he would protect his young even until they left him alone, even when they turned against him, even when they burned his body and heart to ashes. He would protect those innocent eyes as long as he could.

Thinking of this helped him to get out of reality that he was pinned down under so many men. The purple orbs belong to the man called Russia. So in a way, that man had helped him go through the nightmare.

Should he say thank you to the smiling nation who did nothing but smiling when he saw how China was treated?

No, No way.

* * *

Again, I always failed to imagine anything fluffy between them. it's always angst, angst and angst....

I love authors who can make sweet story out of every pairings... I envy them...

Review please?


End file.
